Dúvidas duvidosas num dia cheio de dúvidas
by Butterfly Knight
Summary: Personagens de diferentes games estão conversando em um conversa que não tá levando a nada... Mandem reviews! ¬¬


**Dúvidas duvidosas em um dia cheio de dúvidas**

Obs: Antes de começar a fic, queria dizer que na verdade a fic foi inspirada em "Sobre nomes e nada", de Beyblade, que foi escrita por um ficwirter que esqueci o nome, por favor, se o você, que estiver lendo essa fic, mande um review dizendo o seu nome, tá bom?

Obs 2: Os personagens que aparecem da fic são de Street Fighters (Ryu e Chun-li), Megaman (só o Megaman), Megaman X (X, Zero e Axl), Resident Evil (Leon, Clarie e Jill) e Legend of Zelda (Link).

Num dia comum como todos os outros, Ryu, Chun-li, Megaman, X, Zero, Axl, Leon, Clarie e Jill estavam "numa boa" em uma mansão e o Link estava arrumando toda a bagunça que esses personagens tinham armado.

Obs 3: O Link é o empregado da mansão (Link encerando chão? Link desentupindo privadas? Link arrumando quartos? Link limpando o banheiro? Deve ser idéia minha... -.-)

Obs 4: Não liguem, é que esse é meu primeiro fic de personagens de games, tá bom?

Ryu: Bem de que a gente vai papear?

Zero: A gente podia falar sobre política! Viram só a barba do Lula?

Clarie: Ué, lulas tem barba? Eu nunca vi lula com barba.

Zero: Mas estou falando do Lula!

Clarie: Mas é por isso mesmo! Dos lulas!

Zero: Não é UMA lula, é O Lula!

Clarie: Mas ainda acho que é uma lula do mesmo jeito! ¬¬

Obs 5: Essa piada já falhou! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa TT.TT

Megaman: Ei! X!

X: O que quer?

Megaman: Por que você tem o mesmo nome que eu?

X: Porque eu sou o Megaman mais velho, anta!

Megaman: Por que você não muda seu nome para Estrupício? ¬¬

X: Ah, eu gosto de ser chamado de Megaman X ou simplesmente X! Você é quem devia de se chamar de Estrupício!

Megaman: Ah, vá te catar! ¬¬X

Leon: Nossa, a discussão está asseada! Quem será que vai ganhar?

Link: Ei, queria pedir uma coisa!

Leon: Aumento?

Link: Não! É que se nenhum dos dois quiserem mudar o seu nome para Estrupício, eu me chamo a partir em diante de Estrupício!

Leon: Ah, se manca! Ò.Ó

Chun-li: Ao invés de ficar aí insistindo para mudar o seu nome, por que não vai fazer alguns brigadeiros para nóis?

Link: Tá bom, tá bom! (se direciona para a cozinha)

Megaman: Quem quer que o X mude seu nome para Estrupício levante a mão!

Ninguém levantou a mão.

Megaman: ... (acabado por perder a fala)

X: Hehehe, você é quem vai se chamar de Estrupício!

Zero: Já pensou? A Roll poderia mudar seu nome para Bucicleide! XD

Megaman: Não chame minhamiguinha assim! Ó.Ò

Zero: Não tenho culpa se ela é muito burra.

Megaman: como assim?

Jill: A Roll é loirinha, mimada, tem como ela ser burra!

Chun-li: E ela é preguiçosa como seu amiguinho azul!

Megaman: Peraí, mas você é azul também!

Chun-li: Mas sou muito mais inteligente que você!

Axl: Ah é? Prova aí! Vamos ver, Qual foi a primeira rainha da Inglaterra?

Chun-li: Rainha Elizabeth

Axl: Quanto é 23334553x566647545?

Chun-li: 13222467171122385

Zero: Credo, ela sabe mesmo!

Ryu: Eu já pedi cola dela muitas vezes! XD

Link: Geente, os brigaderos estão prontos!

Leon: VAMOS COMER!

Todos: EEEEEEEEEEEE

Eles iam atacar os brigadeiros, mas...

Chun-li: Que gosto é esse?

X: Link, o que você pôs nesses brigadeiros? Tá com gosto de ferro:-P

Link: Nada de mais, é que eu encontrei no armário um pote com pedaços do Cristal Mágico e como eu achei que esse tal cristal poderia deixar os brigadeiros mais doces, eu o coloquei nos brigadeiros.

Zero: O.O Link, esse Cristal Mágico é o que a Hikaru e suas amigas estão procurando!

Link: Sério?

Zero: Seríssimo! Vai que elas descobrem que o mineral foi digerido por nós e vai nos atacar!

Link: Mas aí a Hikaru vai encontrar o mineral pelas nossas fezes!

Zero: Pode ser que o Cristal Mágico continue no nosso estômago ou fica presa no trânsito intestinal e a Hikaru vai pensar que nós derretemos o mineral!

Link: Mas quando eu tinha 9 anos eu já tinha engolido um chiclete e não ficou presa no intestino e nem continuou no estômago! Quer ver uma prova?

Zero: Não, não quero ver essas suas... nem cheirar!

Jill: Ei estamos aqui para comer brigadeiros ou para conversar sobre as habilidades fecais do Link?

Ryu: Vamos comer os brigadeiros sem se preocuparmos com a Hikaru, com a Umi e com a Fuu! A série já acabou! Saiba que elas estão agora morando na Venezuela e dizem que elas estão muito bem da vida!

Megaman: Vamos então comer os brigadeiros!

NHAC CHOMP GLUMP NHEC GLUNCH NHAM NHOC CHOMP!

X: Bem, tirando o gosto de ferro, os brigadeiros estavam ótimos!

Clarie: Que azar das guerreiras mágicas, não sabiam que esse mineral mágico era muito bom!

Obs 6: Perceberam que a fic só tem coisas retardadas? Isso quer dizer que além dos personagens serem retardados, o autor é também é retardado! Epa, eu sou a autora, ai ignorem esse comentário!

Leon: E agora, o que a gente pode fazer?

X: Podemos jogar o jogo dos azuis!

Clarie: Como é que se joga?

X: Ele é um jogo onde só pessoas que vestem azul é quem jogam! Link, Zero, Axl, Clarie e Ryu não podem jogar porque usam outra cor e não azul! ¬¬

Obs 7: Nossa, eu nunca pensei que o X fosse tão preconceituoso assim!

X: Leon, Jill, Chun-li, Megaman, cheguem mais!

Leon: Oba, oba, jogo! Como é que se joga?

X: É assim, todos tem um pininho...

Jill: Mas os pininho são todos azul!

X: Você viu o que tem em cima de todos os pininhos? ¬¬

Jill: 'Xa eu ver... "Eu faço o que você quer, você tem problema(1)"

Leon: "Não faça o que eu faço, faça o que eu digo(2)"

Megaman: "Felomenal(3)"

Chun-li: "Benhê, eu sou chique (4)"

X: "Parabéns Shinji (5)"

Jill: X, o que tem essas frases?

X: É que cada pininho tem uma frase diferente que a outra.

Jill: Mas a sua frase é mais ridícula e você não se chama Shinji.

X: Ah, Jill, vai...

Jill: Vai o que? ¬--¬

X: Vai... Vai jogar esse jogo direito!

Jill: Tá bom, mas nós nem começamos o jogo.

X: Vamos logo então! Quem começa?

Leon: Primeiro!

Chun-li: Segunda!

Megaman: Terceiro!

Jill: Quarta!

X: Hunf, último.

Enquanto isso, no banheiro...

Obs 8: Olha, não vão pensar besteira, hein?

Zero: Clarie, você já não acha que é minha vez de ca...?

Clarie: Não. Estou com diarréia!

Zero: Por isso mesmo, eu também estou com diarréia!

Link: Mas eu adoro cheiro de bos... da tarde!

Axl: u.uU

Ryu: Será que a Clarie está cag... na banheira?

Axl: Eca!

Link: Eca? Eu não vejo nada de eca nisso

Axl: Pois eu vejo!

Link: Mas e daí? Eu já tinha cag... barro na banheira quando eu estava na sexta série!

Axl: Aposto que levou bronca dos seus pais. ¬¬

Link: Só uma vez! n.nU

Axl: ¬¬

Clarie: Gente, voltei!

Axl: Agora é a minha vez!

Zero: É nada! É minha vez! Eu tinha pedido primeiro!

Link: Deixa, se eu ver o banheiro todo malcheiroso e marrom, eu cag... na lixeira mesmo! Orra, o banheiro tá limpo, então onde está a m...?

Link vê a lixeira e olha umas coisas marrons e fedorentas.

Link: Eta, eu encontrei! Acho que vou defecar aqui mesmo!

Voltando na sala...

Chun-li: Escolho o X para a pergunta! 1, 2, 3, ou 4?

X: 3

Chun-li: Pois bem: A planeta Terra é chamada de Planeta Azul porque...

X: Porque as pessoas me adoram! Eu sou o gostoso azul!

Chun-li: Errado. É porque mais de 50 do planeta é composto de água, seu burro! ¬¬

Megaman: Minha vez! Vou jogar o dado! Seis! Legal! Escolho o X para responder a pergunta!

X: Eu de novo... Aiai... -.-

Megaman: Pergunta 1,2,3, ou 4?

X: 1!

Megaman: Pois bem: De todas as Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth, qual é a mais maluca de todas?

X: Todas, porque essas meninas são muito idiotas para serem tão sérias.

Megaman: Errado, é a Umi!

X: Aff, a Chun-li estava certa. Eu sou mesmo uma anta!

Jill: Minha vez! Vou jogar o dado... Cinco! Escolho o X para responder!

X: De novo...

Jill: 1,2,3 ou 4?

X: Dois!

Jill: X, se você não souber a resposta dessa resposta eu te estrangulo! Quem foi que criou o manga de Magic Knight Rayearth?

X: Sei lá...

Jill: Meu, é o grupo CLAMP! Vou te estrangular!

X: Essa não. SOCORRO!

Dentro do banheiro novamente...

Link: Nossa, que barulho de tiros é esse?

Zero: Oba, confusão a vista!

Axl: Acho que é melhor a gente não se meter

Clarie: Por que?

Axl: Porque os tiros vão em nossa direção!

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

Link, Clarie, Axl, Zero e Ryu: Aiaiai... .

FIM

Obs 9: Sabe os números que apareceram acima? Vamos ver da onde foi pego essas frases!

Quina Queen – Final Fantasy

Zelda (A bruxinha Sabrina)

Giovanne (Senhora do Destino)

Chocolate com Pimenta

Todos de Neo Quenesis Evangelion


End file.
